As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Information handling systems often include distributed hosts configured to provide computing or storage resources to virtual machines. In certain information handling systems, a code, such as a parity code, may be generated to provide data protection. When the data in such systems is updated, the parity code is re-calculated. In distributed information handling systems, the parity code may be stored on a different host from the hosts storing the data. The re-calculation of the parity code requires several transmissions across the network connecting the various hosts. Such transmissions reduce the throughput of the network connecting the various hosts and impair the performance of the distributed information handling system.